The Bestest Friends
by thestarsaresobrighthere
Summary: Afraid of Greatness one-shot. Melanie and Sirius are five years old and their families are visiting each other. This is how they became friends, well, kind of. Don't have to have read Afraid of Greatness to understand this one! R&R guys!


**Disclaimer: JKR is queen, etc., etc.**

**Hi everybody! So, I'm guessing most of you are hear because you've read Afraid of Greatness, and were redirected from there, so, hi again to you guys. But, if by some chance, you haven't read Afraid of Greatness, and happened upon this, well, HI my name's Stars! **

**This is a one-shot from that story, about Melanie and Sirius' earlier lives, you know, when they were engaged and all that jazz. You don't have to have read the other to understand this, but the background knowledge will probably give it more depth.  
**

**So, yeah, these will be popping up as I go through the story, and I'll post an author's note as a chapter in Afraid of Greatness when I do, so keep your eye out.  
**

**Read, Review, and enjoy,  
**

**Stars.  
**

The young girl was prodded awake by her house elf, Pinky.

"Mistress Taylor. Young Miss has to get up. Young Miss' family is going to the Black's today." The girl rolled over and covered her eyes with her arm, "Get up Miss, or your mother will come get you." The girl was terrified of her mother, yet also loved her dearly. It was this that forced her to get out of bed, and walk to the shower, with the slowness of someone far older than the five years she had seen. Once she was showered, she walked back to her room, to find an outfit laid out and Cissy sitting next to it on her bed.

"Cissy!" The little girls hugged each other. They were the bestest friends in the whole wide world, in their minds, and couldn't imagine a situation that could force them apart.

"Ellie!" Cissy cried back to her. The young girl began to get dressed, the young girls so unafraid of something they had seen before, but would become taboo later in life. The girl put on her stuffy emerald dress and her black shoes and Cissy braided her hair back, even they were both five, they were both used to taking care of each other.

"Narcissa! Melanie! Come down here! Now, girls!" They looked at each other and smiled. They held hands on the way down, like small children do. Before they reached their parents they dropped each other's hands and stood a respectful two feet from each other.

One by one, they Flooed away, when finally, it was Melanie's turn,

"12 Grimmauld Place!" She stumbled out of the fireplace in the kitchen of the Black's home, just like the other children had. Her father steadied her and placed her on the ground.

"Careful, child." She nodded and politely smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Black. Sirius and Regulus were both there, both looking rather uncomfortable in green and black suits. Cissy smiled at her cousins and they seemed to like her more than the Taylor girl, well, Sirius did at least. Regulus came right up to her and smiled,

"Hello, Melanie." She smiled,

"Hey Reggie."

"Be more formal, we're at a formal-type thing." The girl giggled and Cissy gave her a sharp look that said 'be quiet. Don't be seen'. But it was pointless, Melanie Taylor had been born to be seen, to be heard, and to be gossiped upon. She was a princess of her people, and she was engaged to the prince. She looked at Sirius sadly.

She had never liked the elder Black boy, he was rude, loud, and rather arrogant. But, when she turned 17, they were to be married. She would be Melanie Black, whether she liked it or not. He looked at her sharply,

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She blushed and shook her head no, "No? Well, what do you want then?" She plucked up her courage and answered boldly,

"What I want is for you to be quiet." He raised an eyebrow then grinned.

"I guess you're alright. Friends?"

"Sure. Friends it is." Because that's how easy it was for five-year-olds, becoming friends was just a question you asked someone.

Andrew, Jasmine, Walburga, and Orion watched their children excitedly, glad that their heirs were getting on so well.

They were watching the beginning of a friendship that would be spoken about around dinner tables for years to come, after Melanie and Sirius had finally fallen in love, but that was a long way away, almost 12 years to the day, actually.


End file.
